


【管韦萝】不开森

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [13]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Nie "Wangguan" Zi-Cheng/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming, Wei "GodV" Zhen/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677





	1. 【网管萝】

今天萝莉又通宵游戏了。  
每到这时网管劝他睡觉的话就从没管用过，得到的回答十分敷衍。  
反观之前其他人，多说几句萝莉就老老实实睡觉去了。  
网管终于后知后觉地吃醋了。不是吃某一个人的醋，他这醋一口气吃了好大一缸，却连酸嗝都打不出去。  
他发现萝莉对他实在太坏了，整天颐指气使的。对别人是再坏也有好的时候，对自己则是再坏还有更坏的。  
萝莉才洗完澡，单穿着一件能把屁股包住的卫衣，没穿外裤，两条腿裸露在外面荡啊荡。  
网管简直都要把那双白净净的腿盯出火来了  
既然我不能让你睡觉，就顺着你让你通宵好了。  
他直接走上前去，将萝莉从椅子上抱了起来。  
“干嘛啊，就要选人了！”萝莉猝不及防搂住网管的脖子，两条腿在空中胡乱蹬了几下。  
“等它秒。”网管将他抱进卧室后直接扔倒在床上，握住萝莉白嫩的小腿就咬了一个牙印。  
萝莉支着身子想坐起来，却因为悬空的腿又跌倒在床上。  
“铭铭，”网管委屈地隔着牛仔裤用硬挺的性器摩擦着他的大腿根，“我吃醋了，我要上你。”说完就去扒萝莉的内裤。  
萝莉大叫起来：“诶诶诶你别慌——”  
网管的手停住。  
“我的小号就要上600分了，你让我打完再说？”  
网管没理他埋头继续扒内裤，心里想着：就你那个分，至少打五局才行还必须连胜，就你这个状态，打到明天中午都不一定能上600。  
内裤很快被脱了下来，萝莉无计可施只好乖乖闭了嘴。  
网管扳开萝莉的腿，俯下身子用舌头舔他的后穴。  
温热的触感附上的一瞬间萝莉身子忍不住一抖。  
这个变态，他想。  
穴口被不断舔舐，网管呼吸的热气也打在臀上。  
反复研磨着，萝莉的身体也热了起来，他扭了扭腰，张开的双腿为减少心中那点儿羞耻似得缠住了网管的脖子，将他的头夹在了腿间。  
小穴被挑逗一张一合想要硬物进入，网管的舌头如蛇一般探入其中变着法子顶弄着内壁，发出啪嗒啪嗒的水声。  
“铭铭，你湿了。”  
网管抬起头，故意用那无辜的口气说着话，萝莉一下子羞红了脸：“你闭嘴！”腿也更夹紧了几分。  
舌头在穴内越顶越深，萝莉难受地抓住了网管的头发，也不知道是想要将他拉开还是抵得更深一些。  
“别……别舔了，”他的声音如猫叫一般发着颤，“来……我要你。”  
网管突然抽了根筋，用不知从哪儿学来的流氓口气问萝莉：“你要什么？说清楚一些？”  
“你废话怎么这么多？要做，快做。”  
萝莉不耐烦地扇了他脑袋一下，网管只好收敛下来，按部就班地脱下自己裤子，把住阴茎顶在后穴处，然后慢慢插入。  
这利器撑开穴壁直插到底，穴肉紧紧裹住阴茎不放。网管一时获得极大的满足，他握住萝莉的腰身，将性器又慢慢抽出，在其整个都要离开小穴前又狠狠地捅了进去。  
在空虚和被填满的欲望中大起大落的萝莉小腿都发起颤来，他紧紧蜷着脚趾，搂住了网管的肩。  
啪。啪啪啪。  
网管在他体内抽插的速度越来越快，力度也无法控制地加重，囊袋狠狠打在臀肉上发出响声，阴茎进出后穴间带出的淫液顺着股沟流下打湿了床单。  
体内的瘙痒被硬物摩擦殆尽，肉棒每次都顶到最深处再抽出，重新插进。  
萝莉被这样顶弄地打乱了呼吸，嗓子压不住呻吟。  
网管看着他潮红的脸，继续凶猛的操干，突然出声问道：“我……更厉害还是他更厉害？”  
正喘着气的萝莉顿了顿，睁开眼瞄了他一下：“你要听……真话……还是假话？”  
网管放慢动作，不可置否的，心里微微有些期待。  
萝莉喘着气大笑起来：“他，他更厉害些。”  
“……这是真话还是假话？”  
萝莉恶劣地反问他：“你猜？”  
网管不服气地冲着他的敏感点狠狠磨着：“说，谁更厉害？谁让你舒服些？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，他……啊——啊啊……太深了你轻点……啊……”  
萝莉那不作死就不会死的精神这一刻忽然顽强不屈起来，不管网管怎么操弄他也死活不改口。  
网管气结却拿他没办法，动作异常凶猛，到后穴被干得红肿，他也没停下。  
又一次被射在里面，萝莉失神地躺在床上，大腿被网管捏得青一块紫一块，大大张开着无力再合上，乳白色的液体从穴口慢慢流出。   
“你今天有点儿猛啊。”半晌后萝莉才有了说话的力气。  
网管依然惦记着吃醋的事：“再猛你也还是想着他。”  
“……再猛你也总有萎的时候。”  
萝莉漫不经心的一言却又激起了网管的斗志。尽管有些怕疲惫了，他还是翻过身将萝莉再次压在身下，扶着阴茎又挺进了他的后穴。  
“我真的累了你别来了我们睡觉吧……啊——呜轻点儿……”


	2. 【韦萝】NTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NTR的故事

极为难得的，萝莉和韦神都坐在沙发上玩手机。韦神是在发信息，而萝莉则是玩手游玩得不亦乐乎。  
韦神停下手中输入，瞄了一眼旁边一脸认真的抱膝少女坐姿的萝莉，觉得不忍直视，突然产生了逗逗他的念头，便捏着嗓子装模作样学着：“韦神更猛一些……”  
半分钟后萝莉才结束游戏莫名其妙地看着他：“什么东西？”  
“……韦神更猛一些~”韦神面不改色从善如流地又说了一次。  
这本来是句正常得不行的话，但是韦神那下流的口气和眼神却让萝莉不得不多想。事实上他确实也觉得这口气放在哪儿似曾相识。  
正当萝莉要想出点儿苗头时，韦神从手机里翻出一段录音公放了出来。  
音频放出来的很明显是进行某种活塞运动的动静，比如肉体的撞击声，再比如某人断断续续的呻吟声。  
录音本就有些模糊不清，这样一来更显得淫靡极了。  
如此活色生香的音频，陷入情欲之中的窃语，汗水混杂荷尔蒙的气息，仿佛那些场景就在眼前一般。  
萝莉目惊口呆，一时忘了脸红。韦神网管，不管是谁录的这个东西，他们俩私下到底交流了些什么乱七八糟的东西？？？  
“唔……对啊，就，就是说韦神……嗯……他比……比你……比你猛吧——啊！慢点——太深了呜呜网管你轻点……”  
萝莉终于一个激灵跳起来就去抢韦神的手机：“你给我删掉！”  
韦神举高手机阻止了一五七的萝莉，此时更是把他那一贯的骚贱语气施展得淋漓尽致：“不嘛，我不删嘛~”  
“你怎么这么贱啊，把手机拿出来！”  
“再当面夸我一句我就删，嗯？”  
“乖嘛，夸一句？”  
“哎哟，我只是逗他玩，你以为你很行啊？”  
要听萝莉说自己一句好话简直比登天还难，经常好不容易装模作样夸了，下一句就补刀。  
除非把他艹服帖了才会乖乖开口，韦神心想。尽管事后这个人又会拔屌无情翻脸不认账就是了。  
韦神盯着萝莉慢悠悠地开口：“哦，我不行？”  
“是啊，你、不、行——”  
“那好吧，喏，我删掉了。”  
“这才像话嘛~”  
萝莉在一旁沾沾自喜还没喜完，就毫无防备地被猛推倒在沙发上。不过这个人完全没有危机意识，依然作死道：“快挪开你的肥肉，压死我了——”  
“今天不压死你怎么能知道我究竟行不行？”韦神手上动作飞快地扒下了萝莉的裤子，握住他脚腕将腿拉高，抬手就啪啪给了他屁股两巴掌。  
韦神抓住萝莉的手就往裤裆处放：“给我揉揉？”  
“揉个大鬼啊！”萝莉猛的一甩手，可惜脚腕被紧紧握住，他没挣开来。  
韦神又狠狠给了他屁股几巴掌，臀肉被打得发红。  
萝莉缩着脖子哀求着：“好冷啊，你去开空调调下室温吧韦神。”  
“你以为我不知道你想借机跑？”  
韦神也褪下裤子，将挺立的性器慢慢插进了那后穴。  
“太……太大了……”萝莉僵硬着身体无意识地喃喃着。  
“别夹得这么紧，放松啊？”韦神插到头后又是一顶，萝莉险些尖叫出声。  
韦神仍着萝莉温热的后穴包裹着自己阴茎，不再动作。而萝莉适应了那粗大后，被撑开的肉壁没得到摩擦，开始饥渴难耐起来。  
他扭了扭腰，犹豫半天还是开口了：“你睡着了？你……你动一动啊？”  
“你不是说我不行吗？”  
感情在这儿等着！萝莉气急，嘴硬道：“你是不行，做都做不动——啊！”  
“是啊，我不行嘛。”  
韦神开始一下一下抽插起来。动作虽慢，每一次却都又重又准地往最深那处捅去。  
萝莉有些眼冒金星，每次还没调整好呼吸就又被顶得一窒。这案板上的鱼肉没有反抗的能力，只有生生受着欺负。  
韦神看见萝莉失神的表情，又问他：“你老实说，我猛不猛，嗯？”  
“不，不——啊！慢点——我不知道，不知道……呜”  
萝莉被突然密集紧凑起来的攻击操得说不出话来，连叫都叫不出来，只有手指紧紧搅着衣服。  
“被我干得口水都流出来了，有这么爽啊？我猛不猛你说？”  
韦神臀部如装了马达一般死命将阴茎捅到底，萝莉意识全无，只知道无法承受地摇头，眼泪花都冒出来了。  
韦神故意曲解他的意思，又是一阵猛攻急进后射了出来。  
好一会儿后萝莉也没缓过神，韦神也没急着将性器抽出，就着这姿势拍了拍他的脸：“萝莉……萝莉？”  
萝莉喘着气，慢慢着眨着眼，失焦的眼才对上韦神的脸，顿时感到欲哭无泪。  
“你傻了？哎，不说的话看来还不够啊。”  
“诶，诶！韦神最猛了，韦神比谁都厉害……呜呜行了吧……啊！你还有完没完啊……唔！”  
我错了，我真的错了。萝莉心里想着，却没机会开口了。

**Author's Note:**

> NTR的故事


End file.
